


Sword Sheaths in Shield

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What are two horny trainers with dismally unfortunate names like Sword and Shield to do when they’re bored? A quick shag, of course! It’s hard for Shield not to crave some loving from Sword when she looks that pretty and her cock’s that big.





	Sword Sheaths in Shield

**Author's Note:**

> The new protag boy is too handsome and cute. I had to do it as soon as possible

“Ay, hold still!” Sword complained, pulling her fuckbuddy by his hair.

“A-Aaaa-Hey! Stop it!” Shield whimpered. “I’m just trying to get the angle right! You’re not hitting my p-spot!”

The duo took a second to adjust their position out on their little picnic blanket draped across the Galar countryside. Shield spread his legs wide and buried his face down into the blanket. Sword gave a thorough groping of Shield’s muscular ass before spreading his cheeks and pointing her cockhead right at his little pink love button. One final touch up squirt of lubricant and Sword was sinking her enormous hunk of girl meat into the boy’s bottom. Groans and sighs of delight from Shield’s whimpering mouth clearly conveyed how much he adored the feeling of his friend’s fat cock fucking him. Sword rewarded the attention by shoving Shield’s face deeper into their blanket

To the pair of horny fuckbuddies, it seemed like their parents independently giving them the horrendous names of Sword and Shield respectively was a cruel joke for most of their lives. However, now that they were old enough to enjoy the world of sex alongside the world of Pokemon, they’d grown into their names. Sword’s name gave you the hint this posh looking lady was carrying a foot long sword between her legs. Shield's gave the faint idea you could slam, thrust, and sheath whatever swords you wanted into his eager ass pussy and he’d still be ready to take more. They were the perfect fuck buddy couple! Perfect complements! Girl cock and boy ass together like a sword and shield!

Down she went. Shield had taken his partner’s sword down the hilt. Nothing quite beat that feeling of complete enthrallment that came with feeling a lady’s balls tap his own sack! Being completely stuffed and used by another person felt divine! Oh, and that stinging humiliation from feeling his own set of cock and balls completely outclassed by this pretty girl’s virile nutsack… There was nothing quite like it! Shield knew his place and he loved it. Getting plowed by bigger, better dicks was the way to go.

“Likin’ that, ya little bitch?” Sword taunted her partner.

Shield offered a muffled groan into the blanket as answer. That wasn’t quite good enough for Sword. She yank his head back by the hair once more demanding a better answer.

“Speak up, twat!” She yelled.

“A-AAH! FUCK! Yes, it’s great! Fuck me now, I need it!” Shield cried out.

That’s what she liked to hear. Sword let go of the boy’s hair and let his stunned mouth squirm in delight from her anal assault. Her enormous rod slowly unsheathed out of her partner’s packed asspussy, drawing groans out of him like a musical instrument. Then, right as her throbbing dick had it glans out of his anal ring…back in it went. Slowly, steadily creeping against Shield’s prostate as it all sunk down back inside his hot anal cunt. Shield melted. His face went silly and his hand gripped the blankets tight. This lovely lady absolutely knew how to turn a fat assed trainer like him into a quivering subby pile of cocksleeve.

Sword couldn’t stop fixating on Shield’s bottom. Hiking up and down the region of Galar had toned this rump into a voluptuous booty to rival most ladies! She simply couldn’t help but grip and goad that man ass at every opportunity. Sword sunk her digits into that plush flesh and held on for all she was worth as the rhythmic buttfucking finally began. In and out, faster and faster, all atop a grass hill where any passerby could see them with their pants down!

Sword was an absolute machine. Her total nymphomania from packing a footlong dick made it so acts like rutting a tight asshole were as familiar and effortless as riding a bike. Authoritative, precise thrusts in and out quickly overwhelmed her quivering bottom bitch as she smashed her crotch against his fat cheeks. For Shield, this was the most heavenly buttfucking he’d gotten in a long while. No strangers at the pokemon center could beat this! For Sword, it was her normal afternoon routine.

Five minutes passed without a hint of her slowing down. Shield was in heaven! He still couldn’t believe this cute girl was such a merciless sodomy queen! It felt like she could shag him for hours on end! Oh, but Shield certainly wasn’t lasting that long. Alright he could feel his pelvic floor muscle quiver from that precise prostate pounding. He was going to cum from anal alone! Oh, he’d always needed a reach around to get over the edge with anyone else, but Sword knew how to wield a dick better than anyone he’d ever faced.

“I-I’m going to cum…” Shield whimpered.

“What was that, love?” Sword asked,

“I said I-”

Shield started to repeat himself, but it seemed Sword was only toying with him. She heard him loud and clear. Her position shifted, getting far more intimate with the boy, hugging him from behind and pressing her breasts against his back. Her hips sped up to what felt like double speed, recklessly slamming into him all her might! Shield couldn’t even form a coherent sentence anymore. He was a weezing, gasping, groaning mess on the verge of orgasm, just trying to take this vicious anal assault

Finally he found the will to speak. “O-oh I’m gonna-”

“Do it.” Sword demanded. “Cum like a lass while I breed ya asshole~”

That was all that was needed. That biting quip alongside that breakneck pussy pounding was enough to send shield over the edge. His dick started spraying ropes all over the blanket, making a total mess of the cloth as his semi-erect cock flailed from Sword’s continued buttfucking. Not soon after, Sword too was ready to pop. One final thrust into the boy balls deep and Shield felt a sudden heat wedged deep in his body. Sword was there too. Her huge, over productive nutsack fired torrents of seed into her little fuckbuddy’s bottom, coating his walls totally white with her firehose of a footlong dick. Semen soon came backwashing out of Shield’s asshole, soiling the blanket with enough run off cum to dwarf Shield’s entire climax alone.

Shield sat there, completely exhausted by the activities. Sword recovered remarkably fast, withdrawing her length, cleaning it off, and pulling her panties back on as if nutting a quart of spunk was nothing. She already seemed primed to move along and keep exploring Galar.

“Down to shag again tonight? I’ll be off in the nearest Pokemon center.” She asked.

“I… yeah. For sure.” Shield wheezed.


End file.
